


Celebrating Good Times

by BingeMac



Series: QLFC Procrastination [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, One Shot Collection, The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BingeMac/pseuds/BingeMac
Summary: A series of fluffy Muggle!AU one shots. (Multiple character pairings) Write 1/Day Challenge
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: QLFC Procrastination [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695442
Kudos: 13





	1. Established

**Author's Note:**

> Title- Established
> 
> Characters- Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
> 
> Summary- Percy battles the rain. Muggle University AU. QLFC9.P2.C1 
> 
> QLFC, Chaser 1, Practice Round 2
> 
> Main Prompt- Winning a Game
> 
> Additional Prompts- (object) tea kettle, (weather) rain, (word) respect
> 
> Word Count: 1081

The cold metal bench seeps through his jeans, the rain is coming down in buckets, and Percy Weasley is miserable. His red hair is plastered to his pale forehead because the crap umbrella he bought at the student commons earlier that morning is bloody useless. His pruny fingers are frozen in fists around the umbrella’s handle and his teeth have not stopped chattering for the past half hour. He’s going to catch a cold. There’s no doubt in his mind.

And why is he experiencing all this misery again? A football match? Ha! That can’t possibly be right.

But, unfortunately, it is. Percy Weasley is, in fact, out in the freezing rain watching people play a sport of which he never bothered to learn the rules, for a university he no longer attends, wearing an oversized jumper that was forced over his head this morning by the only person in the world that could make him do any of this nonsense! And as Oliver Wood blocks another shot on goal, keeping his team one point ahead with thirty seconds left on the clock, Percy Weasley is grinning from ear to ear. 

Because he’s in love. Bloody sue him! (As a recently hired associate at The Law Offices of Padfoot and Prongs, Percy would suggest not actually bringing this case to court.)

The clock runs down with Oliver’s team still in the lead. His teammates swarm him until they make a big dogpile of soggy, sweaty men. It’s disgusting to watch, in truth. But Percy still can’t stop smiling. He tells himself it’s because the match didn’t go into overtime and he would be able to go back inside soon. And yes, that is fantastic. He also tells himself that he’s smiling because this win means the football season is officially over and he can return to not caring a bit about penalties and injuries and whatnot. And yes, this is also true.

But if Percy is being really honest with himself, the reason for the absolutely ridiculous grin he is sporting is the man wrestling himself out of the mosh pit and charging his way up to Percy’s side with a matching grin of his own. How Oliver has the energy after ninety minutes of strenuous exercise in the biting rain to sweep Percy into a twirling embrace that sends the useless umbrella flying out of his grasp in the wind, Percy has no idea. It surprises him to this very day that Oliver Wood never seems to tire when surrounded by a crowd of people. Percy is utterly exhausted and he’s only been sitting here.

Once Percy’s feet are firmly back on the ground, Oliver buries his face in the curve of Percy’s neck. Percy can tell that the man is weeping with joy. Three years ago, Percy would have laughed at the idea of someone so overcome with relief and happiness about winning a silly football match that they would actually weep. But that person Percy was who would laugh no longer exists. Oliver Wood has such respect for the game— and for life itself! That kind of respect does not warrant ridicule. So instead Percy pulls Oliver closer, his hands still balled into fist around Oliver’s broad back even though the umbrella he’d been holding is long-gone by now. He hugs him under the pouring rain, because…

Just because.

***

When Percy turns off the hot water, he is surprised to hear the kettle whistling in the flat’s tiny kitchen down the hall. He didn’t think he’d been in the shower that long. But what a glorious shower it had been.

Pulling on a pair of joggers and a wooly jumper that keeps slipping down one shoulder, Percy makes way down the hall into the kitchen, toweling his hair dry as he goes. He takes the kettle off the burner and opens the cupboard above the cooler that houses the flat’s somewhat dwindling supply of teabags. He pulls down a bag of green tea just as the front door jiggles open and a drenched and smiling Oli trudges in, dripping rainwater everywhere.

“Can I pour you some green, love?” Percy asks.

Oliver pulls a face as he peels his windbreaker from his skin like a suffocating man.

“English breakfast?” Percy tries again.

The front foyer of their little flat is now littered with sopping wet clothing that Oliver kicks into the corner lazily. “Ta’,” Oliver replies, the pleasant smile back on his face.

Percy loves that face. He does not comment on the wet clothes that will need to be removed from the fake hardwood floor eventually, sooner rather than later. But… maybe later.

The teas are poured, Oliver has returned from the bedroom in a bright red sweatshirt and long underwear that make him look far too adorable, and Percy Weasley is happy. 

Oli takes a seat in the corner chair next to the radiator and warms his pruney hands. Percy brings him his tea and carefully curls himself into the man’s lap. Oliver hurumphs, but otherwise makes no sense of dissatisfaction with his current position. In fact, he spreads his legs to accommodate Percy better and curls a hand around his waist. They sip their tea quietly. Percy sighs and lays his head on Oliver’s shoulder.

“I love you,” Percy says.

“I love you, too,” Oliver hums as the radiator blows warm air on their cozy little corner of the living room.

“I’m so glad football season is over, though.”

Oliver laughs. “I know.”

Percy grins around the lip of his teacup. “Is it my turn then?”

“Of course. What is your obsession this Summer, love?”

Percy hums thoughtfully. He hadn’t really given it much thought, much to his own surprise. This was probably because last year’s obsession was Law School and becoming an associate at Padfoot and Prongs. It was nice to find that, since graduation, he had not been left bored without a new hobby to fill his every idle minute.

He glances around the small flat and considers the beautiful image of domesticity he and Oliver must make at this very moment with Percy curled up on Oliver’s lap sipping his tea.

“This is nice,” he comments aloud.

Oli’s grip on his waist tightens affectionately. “A lazy summer, then? That would be a first.”

Percy pecks his boyfriend on the cheek. “I’d be okay with that.”

Oliver chuckles. The radiator continues to hum and heat their cold, wet day away.

And Percy Weasley is content.


	2. The Worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters- Regulus Black and Barty Crouch Jr.
> 
> Summary- Regulus gets a tutor. QLFC9.P2.C2
> 
> QLFC, Chaser 2, Practice Round 2
> 
> Main Prompt- Passing an Exam
> 
> Additional Prompts- (pairing) Regulus/Barty Crouch Jr., (genre) friendship, (word) complex
> 
> Word Count- 1239

Regulus really does not want to be here. He’s at the library searching the many study desks for this supposed tutor that might help him actually pass biology and he is beyond annoyed at his current situation.

Why does one need to take biology when one wants to become a lawyer? Regulus has no idea at all. But, apparently, a science class is required in order to obtain his degree and Reg certainly wasn’t going to try his hand at the complex diarrhea that is chemistry. So biology it was.

Unfortunately, biology is just as complex as chem but in a different way. Why must one know the difference between DNA and RNA or what those acronyms even mean? Again, Regulus has no clue. But his exam, which constitutes 75% of his grade, will certainly ask what a recessive allele is, so he supposes he’ll just have to beat back his lack of interest in the subject and get on with memorizing useless terms that he will never again use or care about.

So, back to his search for the tutor. As Reg scours the library again for someone who might me looking for someone else, he only finds one person not buried in piles of work with their earbuds turned up so high, one can still hear their choice of study music through the tiny speakers. And that person is Barty Crouch Jr.

Barty Crouch Jr. is the worst person in this entire world. That might seem hyperbolic, but Regulus will take his last breath still believing that Barty is the most annoying man on the planet. He is always eating. Always. And he’s not a pretty eater. His grin is always creepy and never reaches his eyes. He smells like weed 24/7. He constantly licks his lips. He even breathes loudly! When the sound of someone breathing is enough to make Regulus want to punch a wall, that someone can no longer be considered a human being worthy of attention.

Regulus turns swiftly around and makes a beeline for the library exit. Barty’s a quick little prick though because he catches up to Reg so easily, it sends shivers up Regulus’s spine.

“Hey, umm… hey, wait.” Barty physically stops Reg with a pull on his arm and Regulus immediately recoils, wrenching out of Barty’s grasp with barely disguised disgust.

Once he settles, he turns his attention to Barty and tries to ask as innocently as possible, “Yes?”

Barty rubs his nose and smiles one of those weird smiles that don’t reach his eyes. “You’re here for tutoring, right? I’m your tutor, I think. I’m uh… yeah. Biology?”

Regulus blinks several times in succession, because this was the person who was going to teach him about the science of life? This man who could barely put a sentence together? What was his professor thinking?

“I…”

Perhaps if Reg just plays the fool and acts like he has no idea what Barty is talking about, he can just leave and try to figure out this biology thing on his own. He’s been doing it on his own so far and he’s been doing just… horribly, actually.

Bloody hell.

“Yes… I am here to study… biology. I guess.” Regulus sounds so defeated, but Barty doesn’t seem to pick up on his tone. The boy positively beams. 

And this time the emotion reaches his eyes.

Wow.

Regulus blinks several times again, so taken aback by this new development that he is finding himself a little short of breath.

“Great!” Barty shouts. Someone shushes him. Barty doesn’t notice or care. “We should get started then. Did you… did you bring any books or… I mean, I have books. But you should also… so... Come on!”

Barty snags one of Reg’s sleeves and starts dragging him back to the desk in the corner of the library that he seems to have commandeered. Regulus lets him. The boy just seems so… excited.

“You have Professor Flitwick, yeah? He’s great. I had him last semester. Isn’t it mad how short he is? I wonder if his parents are short, too. Someone in his family must be. Or maybe he has some kind of mutated gene in his DNA, you know? Here, you can sit here.”

Regulus is kind of shoved onto the bench next to Barty. He steadies himself but he feels a little numb, like he can’t really feel his hands.

Barty Crouch Jr. is a whirlwood as he spreads out his biology books, talking a mile a minute about all things biology. It should be overwhelming. It isn’t. Regulus finds himself getting swept up into the madness. Barty’s enthusiasm is intoxicating. Regulus finds himself asking questions multiple times out of simple curiosity. An hour flies by and then another and then another. By the end of said hours, Regulus Arcturus Black unequivocally and embarrassingly loves biology.

“So my cousin is blonde while the rest of her family are as brunet as they come. Does that mean my aunt and uncle both have a dominant and recessive allele and she got both of the recessive alleles while her sisters didn’t?”

“It’s a little more complex than that, I think, but that’s basically the gist. Like my boyfriend who went to jail has bright blue eyes and his brother has the darkest black eyes I’ve ever seen. They’re actually really scary.”

“Your boyfriend’s or his brother’s?”

Barty laughs boisterously, but the library is basically empty now as it’s getting pretty late in the evening. “Both, I suppose.”

“And he’s in jail?”

“Oh my, yes. They both are. Drug dealing is what my father busted them for.”

“You’re father?”

“Yeah, he’s the worst. Oh mate, did you want a brownie? I made some this morning but, uh… then I started reading a book, I think, and it was fascinating. It was about dolphins. Dolphins are so smart, I had no idea. I wonder if they have, like, a society deep under the ocean like us. Like Atlantis!”

“Atlantis?”

“Yeah! Oh did you see the new Aquaman movie. I liked it. The fight scenes were really pretty. We should go watch it now.”

“With brownies?”

“Right! Brownies. They have pot in them. I hope that’s okay. My father doesn’t understand that marijuana calms me, I think, and that it actually has super amazing qualities, like it helps me sleep and stuff. And like, I actually eat now which is super nice because I used to never eat. But I understand if you don’t want brownies. I can make a regular batch if you want. Oh, I also have a bag of skittles, it’s huge! But they hurt my teeth, so I can only eat so much. But my tongue turns this crazy red and I like that. Plus it means I actually brush my teeth before bed because otherwise my mouth is all dry.”

“Alright, mate,” says Regulus, endeared to this man like he’s never been endeared to anyone before. “Let’s go.”

Barty packs up his biology books like a calculated madman and a fifteen minute walk through university campus later, Regulus is watching Auquman stoned out of his mind while Barty Crouch Jr. talks his ear off about Jason Momoa’s instagram and waving his book about dolphins around and...

Yeah.

So Barty Crouch Jr. is the worst person on this entire earth. And Regulus could listen to him talk for the rest of his life.


End file.
